Bad Romance
by buttercupthehedgehog
Summary: Kaoru thinks its best to break the bond between him and his brother but what happens when they both realize their actual feelings? Warning: mature content toward end. hikaxkao
1. I Want Your Love

**Author's Notes: **This isn't one of those one-shots where they are already in love and they already know they are gay. I'm trying to write this so its more realistic with what has already happened in the anime and such. If the first chapter seems boring, I'm sorry and this is my first time writing a fan-fiction so give me a little break. Each section isn't exactly from their point of view (just a bit), it was just easier to write it that way and break it up.

**Warning: **Mature content toward the middle/end. Includes yaoi and twincest so don't read if you either do not like them or are offended in any way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, pictures, plots, etc. These belong strictly to Bisco Hatori and I am just a fan. Also, words used as my titles in chapters and such are from Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

**_I Want Your Love_**

Hikaru

Hikaru ground his teeth together as he watched his brother happily flirting with another girl. It was during the host club hours and usually they wouldn't flirt with the girls without each other but he found Kaoru doing it without a care in the world. It pissed him off a bit. He wasn't exactly used to being left to sit by himself in the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru were usually selling off their brotherly love act to the girls but today things seemed much different.

Kaoru

He smiled at her. She was new and Kaoru stated that he simply wanted to make her feel welcome though it had been pointed out to him that she was new to the school at least three weeks ago. It caused a bit of attention, though no one wanted to point it out directly, every pair of eyes in the room secretly stared. There were some that say she had already confessed her feelings for him but no one really knew for sure. Kaoru stole a glance at his twin and his smile faltered for a moment from the harsh stare that was returned. He quickly regained himself though and put on a host club smile for the girl.

Hikaru

Kaoru barely seemed to notice his existence anymore. When Hikaru saw him barely look over, he shot him an evil look though it only made him look away again. He instantly regretted it and his brow furrowed in annoyance. Some of his customers began to notice and started to ask if he was alright. He played it off easily and excused himself from their presence; he had thought of a way to get back at Kaoru for abandoning him to go flirt with some girl. "Haruhi", he called blatantly as he walked over to the disguised girl who turned to face him without a clue as to what Hikaru might do. He found someone else to pretend with. When he approached her, he pulled her against him and lifted up her chin bringing their faces dangerously close. Every girl in the room squealed at the site, never having seen one of the twins doing this with someone else. Haruhi quickly pulled away from him her face had flushed slightly and Tamaki had begun to freak out and was holding her. That was sure to get Kaoru's attention.

Kaoru

She could have nearly been holding his hand. It was obvious to Kaoru that she liked him and he was playing on that a little more than he should. He knew it made him seem like more of a bad person but he was hoping that maybe it would finally help break the bond between Hikaru and him so they could begin to live more separate lives. He knew Hikaru had feelings for Haruhi and he was just trying to manipulate things to push him further toward that. The girl he was talking to was just asking him to see a movie with her when Kaoru heard the commotion and looked over only to see his twin nearly face to face with Haruhi. He didn't smile but in his mind was slightly happy to see his brother at least trying to progress things. Kaoru decided that he had spent long enough with this girl and decided to put on an act. "Hikaru" he muttered in hurt tone as he looked away and slunk back. "You've found someone else to play with"? He asked sounding as if he had just been stabbed through the heart.

Hikaru

It was exactly what Hikaru wanted. As soon as he heard Kaoru's response he rushed over taking his brother in his arms and tilting his face towards his. Girls swooned at the site that and some sighed in relief that they had returned to each other. "Of course not", he said looking at his brother's face. "You'll always be the only one", he said as their customers nearly screamed. "Hikaru", Kaoru repeated in an innocent voice that seemed much higher than his normal tone.

Kaoru

Kaoru had muttered his brother's name as he was being held against him. He caught her looking at them from the corner of his eye; her face twisted into scorn. Kaoru turned his eyes back to stare at the fabric of his twin's identical uniform. He could hear Hikaru's heart pounding unusually fast. _Well that was odd. _Kaoru pulled away just enough to stay in the act but look at his brother's face. His cheeks were ever so slightly red. Kaoru turned his eyes down again making himself blush at the sight. Hikaru never blushed which was one thing no one ever picked up on. Kaoru's face flushed so easily yet it was hard to turn Hikaru's face red. He wasn't sure why and a brief thought in his mind made his heart skip a beat from nervousness.


	2. Caught in a Bad Romance

**_Caught in a Bad Romance_**

Hikaru

They were home now. Hikaru had sat in the back seat of their car with his brother. They sat together, fingers intertwined as usual. Today things were silent though; they didn't talk like they always did. This was probably from what had happened earlier in the day but neither of them said anything. They both sat in their room now on separate sides of their bed. Tick…tock…tick…tock…minutes went by and nothing was said. The silence was agony. "Kaoru", Hikaru said, his voice seeming unusually loud. "Yes, Hikaru", his twin replied back in a quiet tone. Hikaru paused for what seemed a long time. "That girl…" He trailed off not wanting to state the obvious or what was actually going on between Kaoru and that girl.

Kaoru

Kaoru listened to his brother's words knowing what he was thinking without saying it. At first he considered playing dumb about it all but he knew that wouldn't work on Hikaru and he would just keep asking. "She asked me to go to the movies with her next week", he said not yet looking up at his twin. "You could probably spend some time with Haruhi that day and get to know her more". He was doing it again; pushing his brother toward something that wasn't exactly his to choose but something he felt would eventually need to happen. And he was right wasn't he?

Hikaru

_Get to know Haruhi more? _Hikaru didn't know exactly what Kaoru was getting at with all of this. It was clear on his face that he was confused but he didn't look over at Kaoru. He kept his head down, staring at his hands before he began to twiddle his thumbs. It wasn't normal for them to be this way around each other. Usually they could tell each other anything and it was just as simple as that but for some reason this had suddenly become different in a sense which pained Hikaru but also seemed like Kaoru didn't care.

Kaoru

Hikaru was silent and Kaoru worried slightly. He looked at him but his twin wouldn't return the gaze. He mimicked Hikaru's stance, sitting with his head looking down and his hands together. "You want to spend time with Haruhi don't you"? Kaoru asked this question somewhat reluctant but hid it in his voice. "Well sure; we're friends but, I spend time with her in school and the host club", was Hikaru's reply. "You don't want to spend _more _time with her"? Kaoru answered his brother's reply, trying to put emphasis on the word more. He knew he was the more mature one but he was hoping Hikaru would catch on.

Hikaru

He still didn't understand. _Why did Kaoru always have to beat around the bush? Why couldn't he just come right out and say it? _For the first time since they began talking, Hikaru looked at his brother. "What do you mean"? He was hoping at least now Kaoru would respond with what he was really getting at. When he looked up at him again he was slightly shocked to see that Kaoru actually was mad. _What did I do? _Hikaru thought to himself as his expression changed to a worried one.

Kaoru

Kaoru couldn't help it anymore. _Did Hikaru really have no idea what he was talking about? _His hands had balled up into fists and his teeth were clenched slightly. It made him angry how his brother just couldn't understand the simplest things sometimes. If that's what it was going to take though he'd try to make things as simple as possible. "I mean don't you like her? And I don't mean just as a friend of yours. I thought that you wanted to be with her." Kaoru laid it out plain and simple and hoped that if Hikaru had any brains at all, which he was starting to doubt, he would answer his question.

Hikaru

Hikaru sat there for a moment. How had he not seen this coming? _Did this have to do with that girl he was flirting with today? _Hikaru's surprised expression seemed not to shock Kaoru but what he said next did. "I'm not trying to get close to her in that way", he muttered under his breath. For some reason the way Kaoru had asked the question made him almost afraid to give an answer. "She's just a good friend", was all he said before turning his attention back to his hands in his lap.

Kaoru

Kaoru was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected that response from his brother. _What about the date, the flirting, and pushing him toward her just as he was pushing himself away from Hikaru? _It didn't quite make sense to him as to what was going on now and what was he going to say about this girl that he now realized Hikaru didn't want him to be with. Maybe he should continue to talk to this girl; it might still break their bond even if it caused Hikaru to hate him for it. "Does this have anything to do with that girl"? He heard Hikaru ask.

Hikaru

He watched as Kaoru suddenly looked away from him and he could see he was hiding something from him. "It has a lot to do with her", he stated quietly not wanting to notice Hikaru's reaction. Hikaru's expression quickly changed to one of anger though he struggled to keep it controlled in his voice. "Do you want to be with her"? He asked his twin the blunt question only wanting a blunt answer. He wouldn't let Kaoru beat around the bush now until he figured out what the hell was going through his head.

Kaoru

Guilt allowed itself to infest Kaoru. It made his stomach hurt from how bad it made him feel for doing something like this to his brother. "No", he said still quietly. He waited in silence, barely breathing, for his twin's next question. It came far too quickly. "Then what the hell are you doing"? Hikaru asked no longer able to hold back his anger. It stung Kaoru like a wasp to feel his twin's anger. "I'm trying to break the bond", he said. It was Hikaru's turn to be shocked. He sat there frozen from it, urging his mouth to speak. "Why"? Was all he choked out, knowing exactly what Kaoru meant.

Hikaru

He sat there barely breathing. If he would have allowed his emotions to completely take over, he would be screaming at Kaoru right now. _Why would he want such a thing? _"We're getting older", he began his small explanation. "We eventually need to become our own separate people. I was just trying to help you see that". It sounded hard for Kaoru to say these words to Hikaru. "Idiot!" Hikaru yelled at Kaoru, shoving him off of their bed. "I don't and never did want that to be destroyed and you're telling me that you do?" Tears welled up in Hikaru's eyes though he fought them back not wanting Kaoru to see.

Kaoru

He felt himself being pushed and attempted to catch himself as he fell onto the cold, hard floor. He looked up at Hikaru who was now yelling at him but saying the words Kaoru might have expected to hear. The one thing he couldn't piece together though was why Hikaru felt so strongly about it. He didn't like Haruhi like that and obviously not any other girl at this point and he was crying. _He was crying. _Kaoru saw it no matter how hard Hikaru tried to hide it. He felt a horrible twinge of pain in his chest before he was able to say his brother's name. "Hikaru…"


	3. I Don't Wanna Be Friends

**_I Don't Wanna Be Friends_**

Hikaru

He didn't understand. _What the heck was going on? _He saw the look in Kaoru's eyes when he said Hikaru's name. He didn't want him to be upset; he didn't want either of them to be upset. His breathing picked up as his mind raced to find an answer to why things had suddenly become so, so _unnatural _between both of them. They had always been together and they had always shared everything with each other. Why were things different now? He needed to be alone and sort out his thoughts. Childishly, he turned away from Kaoru and walked straight into their bathroom, slamming the door.

Kaoru

He heard the lock click after he had just watched his brother turn to hide in their bathroom. Perhaps it was better for him though too. He sat there silently in a dismal mood. He didn't know how long Hikaru would stay locked in the bathroom by himself…It was the first time Kaoru noticed it, being alone. He felt the silent and empty presence taking over from the absence of his twin. They were always together and it was all too noticeable when they were apart. Kaoru groped the air beside him as if searching for his brother's hand though knowing it would not be there. He wanted his comfort now like he always did when he was upset. Hikaru wouldn't come out though and he wondered what exactly was going through his mind.

Hikaru

Hikaru sat down on the cool marble floor of their bathroom and ran his hands back through his hair in frustration. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt so strongly about staying with Kaoru by his side all the time. Most likely this was because well, they had always been together, ever since the start. They were born together, they grew up sharing everything together, they slept in the same bed together, and it had always been this way. Perhaps simply the fact of a natural presence pushing them apart was what frustrated him; getting older. People often changed and grew apart as time went by right? Hikaru tugged at his hair not wanting to think this was true about Kaoru. He had been with him all this time and Kaoru had always been just Kaoru until right now.

Kaoru

He breathed slowly as he mulled over thoughts in his head. He too felt the same as Hikaru though neither of them had any idea of that. He didn't want Hikaru to hate him and he didn't want to never be with him but…they were getting older. Wasn't what he was doing right? He thought Hikaru had feelings for Haruhi but instead he was being told she was like a sister to Hikaru. Things had gotten screwy real fast and now Kaoru felt like everything was his fault. He slowly stood up and sat on the edge of his side of the bed closest to the windows and furthest from the door.

Kaoru thought of everything that happened that day and his mind lingered on their act at the host club; Hikaru's heart pounding in his chest, his cheeks ever so slightly red. It made Kaoru blush involuntarily each time he thought about something like this. Of course when you think about it, it was only natural for each of them to occasionally wonder if it was really an act the other one was putting on. Each time they held each other with their faces only inches apart, being able to feel his hot breath against his skin. Kaoru shook his head and his face burned as blood rushed to his cheeks. What was he thinking? If Hikaru actually felt that way well…would he be ok with it? What was he saying!? Its incest, its taboo, its illegal! They were both brother's for goodness sakes. He felt his stomach do a flip and swallowed hard at the thought which made him so nervous. Did he feel that way?

Hikaru

Hikaru could have nearly ripped his hair out at this point. He slammed his fists onto the floor he was sitting on and gritted his teeth. He sat like this in anger until his jaw began to hurt and tried to relax a bit. He took slow deep breaths attempting to calm himself down and wiped his eyes clear of the wetness that had remained from when he had first walked into the bathroom. Slowly, he allowed his mind to drift over memories that he and Kaoru shared over the years. Particularly, the time of when they joined the host club came up in his mind. He thought about Tamaki asking them to join, Haruhi joining, their acts… He never put much emphasis on their acts before except that it had really just become something else in their lives. They held hands and slept in the same bed together which was more than any other pair of twins could say, let alone siblings. They had only bumped things up a bit to holding each other and pretending to be in love for the sake of others. It never seemed truly awkward to them just something normal. Hikaru didn't realize it but his mind had now drifted to focus solely on Kaoru. His brother, his twin; Hikaru could picture everything about him in his mind. He could hear his voice and see his face. His blushing face… His thoughts lingered on that picture as a figment of his hand traced over every feature of Kaoru's face in his mind. Hikaru felt his cheeks grow hot, slightly surprised at himself for it.

Maybe this was the reason he felt so strongly about not letting Kaoru go. Was he _attracted _to his brother? It was probably one of the most uncomfortable thoughts Hikaru ever had. Blood rushed to his face as he turned redder than a tomato. His breathing picked up slightly and his heart jumped. How often do consider being attracted to your twin brother? Hikaru stood up and turned around to look in the mirror. He didn't really think he was vain and never really stood staring at himself in the mirror though sometimes he did stare at Kaoru… But they looked the same! Maybe it didn't really have to do with his looks…. Hikaru was shaking now he was so nervous and he felt sick to his stomach. If he really was attracted to his twin...how would he know for sure? What would Kaoru think? He gulped and tried to swallow again now feeling that his mouth was dry. He turned on the faucet and took a sip of water while splashing some in his face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Hikaru and Kaoru

There had to be some way to know if they felt that way and what the other one would think. Maybe it was the twin telepathy going on but they both were thinking over the same exact thoughts. How would they be able to tell if that's the way they really felt; neither of them wanted to wait and find out while constantly second guessing themselves. They wanted a quick simple answer that they could deal with but nothing is ever simple when it comes to love. Each of them considered their feelings for the other but in the back of their minds they expected it not to be true. But what if it was? They both nervously fidgeted at the thought before deciding on the best way to realize if they had feelings for the other; a kiss. Well, it would be easy they supposed; they held each other's faces within that sort of reach just about everyday and people often claimed that they would feel 'sparks' or something like that when they kissed the other. They were each sure that if they really had feelings for the other they would feel something. Now the question was how to get around to doing it.

Hikaru was the first to make an attempt at it. He eventually decided to come out of the bathroom because well, he had to if he was every going to figure out what the heck was going on in each of their minds. He tried to unlock and open the door as quietly as possible before taking small and slow steps toward his brother. Kaoru sat with his back facing Hikaru, still sitting on the edge of his side of the bed. He felt Hikaru's shaky hand touch him lightly on the shoulder as he heard his name from Hikaru's also shaky voice. "Kaoru..." he said slowly. Kaoru though was just as shaky as his brother if not more. He stood up slowly; it seemed hard as if he had been sitting in that same position for years. Kaoru turned to face his brother who stood now facing him with a mirror image on his face. Koaru looked up to notice Hikaru's now tousled hair from where he had been pulling it and instinctively reached up to smooth it down. He paused when his hand nearly reached Hikaru, second guessing his action but decided there was no harm in it and gently pushed Hikaru's hair back into its normal style. Hikaru's face flushed at his brother's touch, embarrassing him but only making him turn redder. Koaru noticed and blushed also. So they stood there, identical images on their faces, cheeks flushed red, staring at each other. They mirrored each other, both moving to take a tiny step closer to the other at the same time which scared them making them stop mid-step before finishing going forward.

They stood now face to face almost literally. Their noses could've touched they were so close. They stared into each other's eyes, afraid and wanting to look away but neither of them wanted to be the one to break it or be the one left staring. Their rugged breathing seemed to be the only thing not the same about the other. Kaoru came second at making an attempt or really more so doing it. They each blinked slowly, making sure to take their time opening their eyes so they wouldn't have to look at each other. Kaoru took advantage of this and the next time Hikaru closed his eyes, he leaned in quickly making their lips touch lightly. Kaoru slammed his eyes shut knowing Hikaru's eyes would fly open and they did. He didn't want to look at his brother who was shocked that Kaoru had been the one to really do it as Hikaru had no idea that's also what his brother was thinking. Both of their jaws tightened as they just stood their, barely in a lip lock and not moving. It felt like they stopped breathing they were each so surprised and nervous from what they were doing.

Trying to push away those feelings to get to what he actually felt, Hikaru stood there; jaw clenched, and eyes open. He didn't know, he couldn't tell, but this wasn't as bad as he had expected… What was he saying!? He was kissing his twin brother! But perhaps because of everything they had always done together in the host club, it had helped make it possible for this to even happen. Kaoru stood there the same way except with his eyes tightly closed. He couldn't look at Hikaru right now and he wondered what he was thinking. Each twin was thinking the same thing but Kaoru's thoughts were cut off by something else that he was even more shocked at.

Hikaru let his jaw loosen slightly as tried to relax his face. He moved his lips slightly before pushing them closer against Kaoru's. He hadn't been so sure he could consider their lips barely brushing as a kiss. It was Kaoru's turn for his eyes to fly open as his jaw tightened even more and felt like it would fall off at any moment. He was caught by surprise, looking straight into Hikaru's eyes. They stared at each other never having been this close before. Hikaru's eyes looked like liquid gold to Kaoru as his stomach fluttered. Hikaru began to pull away and instinctively in a kiss, Kaoru pushed closer to him, making their lips touch again. Hikaru's stomach jumped not expecting this from Kaoru and their hands brushed against each other. Like always, Hikaru took Kaoru's hand in his making both of their stomachs swirl.

As if in some instant, they each seemed to know what the other was thinking. Each of them was in utter shock at what they were doing and their own feelings. Words could not describe how scared, confused, and nervous they were. They were feelings that neither of them had ever experienced together. It was like suddenly all train of thought for both of them suddenly shut off. Kaoru slid his arms around his brother's waist to hold Hikaru's back. Hikaru reached up to touch Kaoru's face and run his fingers through his hair. They pulled themselves together, bodies touching and deepened the kiss as the pace at which this was done began to pick up. Hikaru's tongue gently brushed against Kaoru's bottom lip causing the younger twin to jump in his brother's arms. Hikaru held him tighter as Kaoru barely opened his mouth and began to shake. Hikaru slid his tongue between Kaoru's soft lips to meet his tongue. Each of them seemed reluctant at first but those feelings soon died away as Hikaru curiously explored his brother's mouth and ran Kaoru's tongue over his. He lured Kaoru's tongue out of his mouth and into his wanting him to do the same. He seemed to be shyer about this though and slowly let his tongue make its way through Hikaru's mouth and slowly slide over his tongue. As Kaoru began to recede from the cave of Hikaru's mouth, Hikaru's tongue followed. Their tongues danced delicately outside in the open as each of them watched the other with half-lidded eyes and it created feelings of lust they had never felt before.


	4. Passion is Intoxicating

_**Passion is Intoxicating**_

They had never felt this way about each other before let alone anyone. Neither of them had ever dated anyone else because they had always been together. In reality they had just shared their first kiss together. They broke their kiss only long enough to breath, standing there in front of their bed still holding each other. Hikaru pushed Kaoru down on their bed and was instantly on top of him, holding back his fighting arms. "Hikaru what are you - "His words were cut off by his twin's lips crashing against his in a rough motion. Hikaru's hands soon lifted away from restraining his brother's and moved to hold Kaoru's face. It didn't feel completely right but it didn't feel so wrong to both of them either. Hikaru's kisses gave Kaoru feelings that he had never felt from anyone else before and they quickly became like a drug to him. He put his arms around Hikaru's sides pulling him down on top of him wanting those kisses more each second. Hikaru felt the same; it was like no matter what he did, he couldn't get enough of him. They kissed furiously; both of them now too far gone to care what else was going on. Passion is intoxicating.

It was odd; well actually it was just plain weird for Hikaru to feel his brother growing underneath of him. Kaoru held his body against him and he couldn't move. He felt the impressive bulge in his brother's pants now pushing up against him. He shifted his position slightly and felt Kaoru shudder beneath him. Hikaru pulled away from the kiss again to breathe and look down at Kaoru whose cheeks were now bright red. He actually looked…_cute. _Hikaru's face burned more as he began to feel a bulge in his own pants now pushing against his brother's. Kaoru's breathing was rugged as his mouth hung slightly ajar. He could feel Hikaru's hard member pushing against his. He pushed his hips up making Hikaru shudder on top of him. Kaoru got the idea and began rocking his hips against Hikaru's making both of them moan involuntarily. Hikaru couldn't believe it, this feeling he was experiencing; how good it was and what Kaoru was doing.

He slid his hands under Kaoru's shirt to pull it off and touched his brother's smooth skin before pulling his own shirt off and quickly pulling himself back onto Kaoru to kiss his greedy lips. The touch of their skin against each other was exciting enough. Hikaru could feel Kaoru's warm body against his and shivered from his back now being exposed to the cold air. As he shivered again, Kaoru slammed his hips against Hikaru's receiving a small squeak from Hikaru that was a moan he tried to hold back. He would pay for that and Hikaru moved his lips away from his brother's to begin to trail down his neck. He kissed the skin their gently before finding a spot that made Kaoru quiver form his touch. He kissed that spot lovingly and sucked on the skin gently, giving him a hickey as Kaoru once again shuddered beneath him. Hikaru began to move down more as he pulled his hips off of Kaoru's making his twin helpless to Hikaru's teasing. He ran a finger over Kaoru's nipple and twisted it softly before he began teasing him with his tongue. Kaoru moaned and Hikaru moved his hands down Kaoru's body to his pants.

He quickly unbuttoned them and began to pull them off as Kaoru shouted his name. "Hikaru!" Perhaps he said his name from lust, perhaps from embarrassment but whatever it was, Kaoru's boxers slid off with his pants exposing his rather large erection to Hikaru. Kaoru wanted to hide his face as he watched his brother stare at it. He bit his lip as he watched Hikaru's shaking hand come near. It seemed hard for him to touch Kaoru. His hand shook and stopped short just before touching it as if there was a barrier there. Kaoru breathed nervously but jumped and let out a moan when he felt Hikaru's grip. His twin's hand began to slowly move up and down his shaft as Kaoru moaned his brother's name. "Hikaru…" When he least expected it, he felt it. Without warning, Hikaru had swallowed Kaoru's member in his mouth and was pushing farther down causing Kaoru's hips to buck. Kaoru gripped the bed sheets as his voice cracked from the intense feeling. Hikaru moved his head up and down, sucking gently as he moved his hand with his head's movements. When his mouth reached the top again he swirled his tongue over the head of Kaoru's member making him twitch in delight. He felt Kaoru's member pulsating in his mouth as his hips bucked up pushing himself further in Hikaru's mouth. It may have been his first time with all of this but he was sure Hikaru had to be doing it right for him to feel this way. His moans grew louder as Hikaru picked up speed and began babbling nonsense as he attempted to repeat his brother's name. Hikaru could feel it as Kaoru began to shake more violently and went down on his brother almost all the way before giving Kaoru's member a final hard squeeze as he released into Hikaru's mouth. "NNNGHH AHH HIKARU"! Kaoru's screams of pleasure filled their bedroom as he shook violently and exploded in Hikaru's mouth.

It wasn't exactly a pleasant taste and Hikaru really wanted to spit it out but he didn't feel like spitting it all over their sheets or running to their bathroom so he swallowed. He tried to hide the cringe in his face as he did, not wanting to offend Kaoru and then turned his gaze to look at him. Kaoru lay their breathing heavily his cheeks were red and hot and Hikaru felt his own member twitch as he looked at his brother. He unbuttoned his pants as Kaoru laid there and put his own hand in his pants to touch himself and moan slightly. Kaoru's eyes opened at the sound and saw what his brother was doing. Wanting to return the favor, he pushed himself up and pulled Hikaru's hand out of his pants. He finished unzipping them and pulled Hikaru's member out. Kaoru looked down and giggled slightly. "What's so funny"? Hikaru demanded getting angry. "We're the same size" Kaoru claimed as he held his own member next to Hikaru's. Hikaru's anger faded as he looked down at them and realized it was just yet another thing that made them alike. Not waiting for another reaction, Kaoru knelt down to take his brother in his mouth. It was a strange experience and Kaoru quickly discovered that though they were the same size, they also had something else that made them different. Kaoru had a gag reflex. He pulled Hikaru's member out of his mouth coughing and gagging. "What wrong? What happened?" Hikaru demanded from his brother as he looked at his face in concern. "It's nothing" Kaoru said sadly as he licked the tip of his twin's member making him moan. Hikaru looked down at him yet again thinking of how cute he was before Kaoru took his member's head in his mouth. Hikaru moaned though it was muffled as he tried to hold it back.

"Wha..t's….w…rong…"? Hikaru stumbled through the words as he felt Kaoru's tongue moving against his sensitive skin. Koaru pulled away from his brother and sat back as he said, "I won't be able to give you head the same way you did it to me" Kaoru said in a cute tone. Hikaru blushed at the words. "Well…there..a..re..o…the…r…ways…of…re…pay..ing……me.." The words came out jumbled as Hikaru slowly tried to force them out of his throat. He moved toward his brother, breathing nervously from what he had just forced himself to say. He had really meant that it was ok Kaoru had a gag and he didn't mind but it came out sounding much different than that and Kaoru took it much different than that. Kaoru reached over and yanked off Hikaru's pants and boxers, fully exposing him just like he was. They looked exactly the same. A devilish look crept its way into Kaoru's eyes as he turned around to dig something out of Hikaru's night stand beside the bed. He didn't allow him to see what it was but pushed Hikaru onto his back and positioned his face in front of Hikaru's member. He took the head in his small mouth again and began doing the same thing that he had before, winning moans of pleasure from Hikaru's mouth as Hikaru tilted his head back.

Kaoru wasn't playing fair and as Hikaru's head tilted back he brought forth what he had pulled form Hikaru's night stand; a jar of Vaseline. He opened it quickly and dipped a few of his fingers into it, coating them thoroughly. It felt strange but Kaoru wanted to make Hikaru feel better. He placed one of his fingers to Hikaru's opening and pushed inside. Hikaru jumped and gasped but Kaoru used his other hand to hold him down. "Kaoru! What are you doing"!? Hikaru demanded. "Repaying you" was Kaoru's reply as he smiled wickedly up to Hikaru and pushed his finger in further. He began to pull in and out, which began to relax the skin around that area. Hikaru fought back moans but failed and in the end, laid back, gripping the sheets as Kaoru slipped another finger inside. The first one wasn't exactly painful but the second hurt a bit. Kaoru pulled out after a bit to get some more Vaseline and spread it all over Hikaru's opening. "Roll over" Kaoru commanded to his brother. Hikaru reluctantly rolled over so he was on his stomach and the propped himself up on his hands and knees.

Pleasuring Hikaru was enough on its own to make Kaoru hard again. He took a handful of Vaseline and spread it all over himself. It felt pretty weird but nothing compared to what he knew would happen next. He positioned himself above Hikaru and placed his hands on his twin's hips. His member touched Hikaru's opening causing him to moan at just that as Kaoru slowly began to push in. Hikaru screamed in pain as Kaoru did and Kaoru immediately stopped moving. He could feel Hikaru's opening swelling around him but he didn't want to hurt Hikaru. When he thought it was ok again, Kaoru very carefully began to continue to push into Hikaru. This time Hikaru didn't scream but moaned slightly at the feeling. Kaoru pushed in as far as he could go before starting to pull out again. He could tell it was still a bit painful for Hikaru so he went slow but started into the more steady more of going in and out. When he noticed Hikaru relax more, he slammed into him hard hitting his prostate and causing Hikaru to nearly collapse. Kaoru continued to slam hard into Hikaru but started to speed up generating moans of his own along with Hikaru's. "Kaoru" Hikaru moaned his name as he reached his hand back toward his twin who took his hand in his and held it tightly.

Hikaru met his brother's thrusts by pushing back each time Kaoru came forward. It felt so extremely tight but having Kaoru there felt so good too. Unlike during their host club acts, here, Kaoru liked to dominate and Hikaru liked to be dominated. "Kaoru" Hikaru moaned his name over and over again as Kaoru picked up speed. Kaoru moaned over and over just the same as Hikaru. This feeling had to be ecstasy they were sure of it. Hikaru could feel himself coming. "KOARU NNGHH AHH" he screamed his twin's name as his back arched involuntarily and his body shook violently while his white sticky liquid covered their bed. Kaoru came again shortly after Hikaru yelling just the same and pulled out as he did causing half of him to end up in Hikaru and the other all of Hikaru's back. Hikaru collapsed on their bed covered in both his and his brother's cum. Kaoru rolled to his side so that he wouldn't fall onto Hikaru and turned his head to look at him. They both stared at each other's faces as they laid their breathing heavily, still hand in hand.


End file.
